


Words of Love

by SheWasTheUniverse



Category: SideM-Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, HaruShiki, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shiki is an embarrassed mess, Shounen-ai, this ship needs more love tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWasTheUniverse/pseuds/SheWasTheUniverse
Summary: Haruna finds a suspicious love letter in his locker but confessing your own feelings isn't as easy as it seems...





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazu_hrsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazu_hrsk/gifts).

Of all the things that could have happened on this pretty ordinary day, this was one of the things Haruna hadn't expected.  
He folded and unfolded the slightly pinkish and somewhat glittery paper for what felt like the thousandth time. Pink tounge darting out between his lips, his mind in deep thoughts.  
A loveletter. Who even does one of those nowadays?  
Of course it was painstakingly obvious who did it without having to guess. Even if the sender had tried to change his handwriting, with all the “-ssu” at the end of almost every sentence and all the little hearty Kumacchi doodles drawn anywhere across the paper it was really blatant.  
“ You know I always knew Shiki-kun had a weak spot for you, but I never imagined it to be this kind of a weak spot”, Jun mused fingers on his chin, like he was thinking really hard about the whole situation, though he was probably more annoyed by it.  
“ Hmm...what you gonna do about that, Haruna?”, Hayato asked arms crossed in front of his chest, “ I think Shiki is really serious with that...”  
“ I wonder about that...”, the drummer answered seemingly staring into nothing as he stuffed the paper into his jeans pocket, well aware of the fact that Shiki was probably watching them from a safe distance. Not close enough to hear what they were talking about, but still close enough to observe, “ I think I know what I wanna do.”  
It was time to get things into action, after all, this beating around the bush wouldn't get them anywhere....wouldn't get Haruna anywhere.  
He knew for a long time how their hyper vocalist felt towards him, but until now the drummer had just shoved the fact aside. He pretended not to know, but it seems like the time was finally here to act.  
Thinking about that made a little blush appear on the orange haired cheeks, not going unnoticed by Natsuki.  
“ Oooh...so are you gonna...date Shiki-kun...then?”, Natsuki objected his voice and demenaor as calm as ever.  
A question to which the drummer only answered with a small smile. In the background you could definitely hear Hayatos surprised “ Eeehh?!” while Jun's soul just left him, his lifeless body caught by Natsuki before he could hit the ground.  
“ You gonna tell him? Woah Haruna-senpai so cool”, Hayato cheered adoring his older bandmember.  
“ N-No way! That's just too embarrassing. Have you ever tried telling someone that? I guess I'm better in showing than telling”, the drummer sighed scratching his head.  
“ So even Haruna...is actually...pretty shy...I guess. Jun-kun...please...wake up”, Natsuki whispered, trying to shake the other awake with minimum effort.

The next day began pretty regularly for a certain raven haired hyper mega max vocalist. His way to school completely uninterrupted by any occurrences.  
Shiki was wondering...did Harunacchi know? But he couldn't know...could he? Shiki has been trying so hard to cover up that the letter was written by him, even changing up his handwriting completely. But how he was gonna supposed to act from here on now? He's been wanting to tell Haruna about his feelings since forever but doing something like that so straight forward, Shiki definitely couldn't. That's why he had decided to write that letter after all but if the drummer wouldn't know it's from him what good would it bring? And what if Harunacchi would reject him after all? The vocalist suddenly felt very nervous and self conscious about the whole situation.  
“ AAHHH this is TOO complicated, ssu!!”, he barged out in frustration grabbing at his own hair.  
“ Complicated? What is?”  
Shiki almost jumped up into the air with a surprised shriek. Hands still in his hair, he turned around to the owner of that voice, a small blush adorning his cheeks.  
“ Good morning, Harunacchi, ssu”, he breathed out just now realizing that he had already entered schoolgrounds while being distracted by his thoughts.  
They both looked at each other for what seemed like a whole eternity.  
Haruna needed to do this, or else both of them would be going around in circles for years and years to come until it was too late...  
The drummer didn't want that to happen but telling Shiki directly how he feels? Impossible!  
He needed to just show him his feelings and he needed to start now while they were still alone and uninterrupted by their bandmates and friends. Surely Shiki would get the hint sooner or later, wouldn't he?  
The drummer genuinely smiled, putting his hands on top of the others that were still gripping those raven locks way too tight.  
“ Aww I'm sorry, did I startle you?”, he asked, gently tugging the vocalist's hands out of his hair ,but instead of letting go, he just intertwined their fingers, their arms dropping to the side.  
“ Y-You didn't, ssu...”, Shiki whispered, turquoise eyes staring at their locked hands, the small blush still prominent on the vocalist’s cheeks.  
“ So what's so complicated, Shiki-kun?”, the drummer teased with a mischievous grin.  
“ T-that's...”, damnit, why did he had to say that out loud, and why did Haruna's hands felt so warm, so good and so right in his own? What should he tell him now? His rambling thought's were interrupted by the school bell signaling the beginning of their first lesson.  
“ Ah! I need to go, ssu! Can't afford to be too late for English class! I see you, ssu!”, the vocalist squeaked, letting go of the others hands. He turned around in a hurry, making a run for the school building. His hands still felt warm from the lingering touch.  
Haruna looked after him, smile still prominent on his face. Wasn't an embarrassed Shiki just the cutest?

Their day continued like this, Haruna using any chance he could find to be close to their hyper vocalist. He was hoping that his feelings would get across.  
Shiki seemed more and more confused and embarrassed with every action, not knowing how to deal with this sudden onslaught of affection. At first it was small things, like Haruna just accidentally brushing their fingers together when they went past each other, or shoulders touching as they walked side by side.  
As the day continued things became more progressive. Shiki's cheeks still feeling warm from the touch of Haruna's fingers, who had just whipped away the access powdered sugar from the donut  
Shiki had been eating. Also just the fact that the drummer was wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder on every occassion possible, left Shiki as an embarrassed spluttering mess. How he gonna survive the day like that? He wasn't really sure...

Lunch break had come too fast. At least for Shiki's taste. Normally he would look forward to this time of the day but with everything that had happened so far, he wasn't so sure anymore. Haruna was behaving suspiciously. If Shiki didn't know any better, he would say he was even flirting with him like all the time. Just like now. They were sitting idly in their band’s clubroom, munching on their food. Haruna had his head carelessly resting on the other's shoulder, taking the last bite of his approximately fiftieth donut of the day.  
Shiki on the other hand felt his heart beating like mad in his ribcage and the colour of his face...he didn't want to know.  
“ Shiki-kun? Man, are you even listening?”, Jun pouted, the annoyance in his eyes clear as day as he shot a glance towards the drummer.  
“ Ah...sorry, ssu! I-I'm listening,ssu...”  
Jun let out an exasperated sight, seemingly not satisfied with the apology.  
“ I think this conversation would be much more fruitable if a certain someone wasn't hogging Shiki-kun all the time, right?”, the voice of their guitarist, Hayato, sounded more amused than annoyed.  
“ Hm...no.”, was the simple answer, Haruna just wrapping his arms around a confused Shiki, snuggling closer to him.  
Shiki felt like his world was suddenly turning upside down, waves of heat rising throughout his body, making it almost hard to breathe, his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears, it almost became impossible to hear anything else. His face probably rivalling a red traffic light by now.  
This was bad! Why? Why was Haruna acting like this all of a sudden? Did he know about the letter? Did he find it funny to toy wit him like that? Shiki felt his head swimming with so many unanswered questions.  
And to top it all of, Haruna just had to lean so close, oh so, so close to his ear, warm breath ghosting over it, making Shiki visibly shudder with a small yelp.  
“ What is it, Shiki-kun, you are all red. You are not coming down with a fever or something?”  
Enough. Just enough. If he stayed any longer he would probably die of heart failure or something.  
Shiki shoot up with a squawk, the action making Haruna lose his balance and almost toppling over.  
“ Need to go!”, was all the vocalist pressed out in a hurry, already grabbing for his Kumacchi bag, ready to leave, his lunch long forgotten.  
Before he could make it far however, someone grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going any further.  
“ But Shiki-kuunn...”, Haruna all but whined.  
Something inside of the vocalist snapped. All the emotions he'd been accumulating throughout the day threatening to spill over at once.  
“ No.”, he answered his whole body quivering with the tears that wanted to escape, turning around to the other with a death glare, “ I had enough of you and your stupid games! If you think it is funny to toy with me like that, than fine you had your fun...but I'm...I'm...ahhhh stupid Harunacchi!!”  
With those last words Shiki bolted off, leaving his shocked bandmates and backpack behind.  
“ W-What?”, Hayato was the first to find his voice again.  
“ I guess...your way of confessing wasn't really the smartest. I mean Shiki-kun can be pretty dense...or rather stupid...so I guess he misunderstood your intentions”, Jun sighed yet again deeming his lunch to be ruined.  
“ Hm...”, out of everyone, Natsuki seemed the least shocked his expression as normal as ever, like he hadn't just experienced their friend exploding in front of all of them.  
Haruna on the other end, stayed silent, eyes focused on the ground for a moment, before he grabbed his bag and left the room without another word. 

“ Stupid, stupid, Harunacchi”, Shiki sniffed, trying hard to wipe the tears from his eyes pushing his pink glasses up, in the process another sob leaving his throat.  
He looked in the distance the world in front of him just a blur through the tears and lack of his seeing aid. The sun was shining brightly and no cloud could be seen in the clear blue sky.  
In his blurred haze, Shiki had just run of to the first place that came to his mind, which had been the rooftop of the school.  
Damn it, and once again he had made a fool out of himself and in front of everyone at that.  
Oh, how much he wished to just vanish into a ditch right now, forgetting about all this and his stupid feelings.  
He leaned against the cold concrete wall of the building that led to the stairwell, sighting deeply, fixing his glasses on his face again, before his arms dropped to the side.  
This whole mess wouldn't have happened if he hadn't tried to confess like that. Of all the people in this world, of course the one Shiki had to fall for was one of his best friends, a bandmember and a guy nonetheless. 

“AHHHGGHH damn it!”, he screamed out in frustration yet again, gripping at his hair.  
“ Oh come on, it isn't that bad, actually...”  
Shiki looked up in confusion, standing to his left side was Haruna, catching his breath.  
“ Knew I'd find you here.”  
How had Shiki not noticed the drummer coming to the rooftop? Had he been so immersed in his own world?  
“ And why are you here...? You knew, right? The letter, you knew all along, ssu”, the vocalist mumbled, eyes casting downwards, yet another blush creeping onto his face.  
“ Well it was kinda obvious to begin with...with all the 'ssu' and Kumacchi...”, Haruna answered with an embarrassed smile, scratching his head.  
“ W-Wha..?! I tried to make it super unobvious! Even changing my handwriting, ssu!”, Shiki answered hectically waving his arms frantically. For this split second falling back into his mega hyper self.  
Haruna chuckled having moved closer in front of the other.  
“ You could have changed it all you want, I still would have noticed...”  
“ And you still haven't answered my questions, ssu. Isn't it enough already?”, the vocalist turned his gaze downwards again, the sting of tears making itself noticeable once again.  
“ That's why I am here, geez. Really, I don't know if I should be offended that you think I could be cruel like that, or amused that you really are that stupid”, the drummer had stepped closer with each word backing Shiki up against the wall and once in reach, snapping his glasses from his face.  
“ O-Oi, ssu!”, the raven haired complained, reaching out his arms to get his glasses back, but to no avail. He only stopped in his tracks when the other slammed one hand on the wall right next to Shiki's head trapping him there.  
“ You really have no idea why I acted the way I did?”  
Turqouise eyes meet green ones, the angry shimmer in them only half as serious as he intended it to be.  
A “ Hmpf!”, and blown up cheeks were all Haruna got for an answer, making the drummer grin cheekily.  
“ Shiki-kun, too cute...”  
No other word was uttered between them as Haruna joined their lips, making Shiki's world stutter for that small moment. It was soft and fleeting, but for the vocalist it felt like an eternity and after a few seconds he relaxed into the touch, unconsciously kissing back.  
Once they parted, both of their cheeks spotted a light blush, Shiki just starred at the other mouth agape.  
“D-Do I really have to spell it out for you? Like that's really embarrassing. I...I didn't made fun of you...I did what I did...because...because”, Haruna bit his tongue with a deep breath, mumbling the next bit out in a hushed whisper, “ Iloveyou”  
“ Eh?”, Shiki answered dumbfounded not really sure if he had heard that last bit right.  
“ Ahh really now...you know like...you wanna go out with me...boyfriends...and stuff...”  
Shiki didn't know if it was possible for him to get any redder without having to invent a new shade of it, but he felt his ears and cheeks burn hotly at the other’s proposal. Throwing his hands over his eyes, he nodded ferociously. Embarrassment, confusion, happiness, relief and all sort of emotions rushing through the vocalist like a wildfire.  
A finger lightly scratching at his hand threw him out of his emotional whirlwind. Removing his hands from his eyes he looked up at the older one, who placed the stolen glasses back onto his nose, the other hand combing through raven hair in a caring motion.  
“ So that's a yes then?”, Haruna chuckled before reconnecting their lips into another kiss, deeper than the first one.  
Shiki just melted into the touch his hands twisting in the others shirt. Sighing contentedly as he felt Haruna's hands caressing his cheeks.  
Once they parted, Shiki was smiling from ear to ear, the dark cloud that had been hovering over him, long forgotten.  
“ That's more like the Shiki I know.”  
The vocalist giggled as Haruna rubbed their noses together.  
“ I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so soon, ssu.”  
“ Next time we both just need to be upfront with our feelings, I guess”, the older one suggested, shrugging his shoulders, “ Come on, we better head back now, the others are waiting, plus I still have over eight donuts left that need to be gone by the end of lunch break!”  
“ But you gotta share one with your lovely boyfriend right, ssu?”  
Shiki looked at the drummer, his eyes sparkly and round, already back to his cheery self.  
“ Right, right, I will, I will”  
“ Yaay, ssu! Then let's go back! I need to rub my new boyfriend into Juncchi's face, ssu! I'm like hyper mega max happy right now, ssu!”  
Grabbing Haruna's hand, the vocalist made a run for it, almost stumbling over the stairs on the way back to their clubroom.  
Haruna just smiled at his, now boyfriends, antics, tightening his grip on the others hand as he was dragged along.  
And at this moment he knew that he would never let go of Shiki's hand...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the SideM fandom. I hope you liked it! Maybe I will write a continuation of this. I think there is a lot more that could be explored. 
> 
> Thanks to kazoo_ma for inspiring me and being my beta reader for this work. ^.^  
Please check out her HaruShiki stories too!


End file.
